The invention relates to an apparatus for operator control of a plurality of different functions in a motor vehicle, having a touch-sensitive display panel.
An apparatus of the generic type is known from DE 10 2007 039 442 A1. In this case, a plurality of objects associated with respective devices in the vehicle form a virtual ring that is presented on a display.
U.S. 2008/0249682 A1 describes a similar apparatus having a display that can be configured in various ways.
DE 10 2007 005 026 A1 describes a display and operator control apparatus that is intended to allow simpler and more intuitive use of different vehicle functions. To this end, display and operator control contexts are linked to one another in a closed chain and can be moved by push controls or rotary controls. However, this known apparatus requires a very large number of operator control elements, which significantly complicates operator control thereof.